


Sink Into Me

by supershadsy



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Foreplay, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershadsy/pseuds/supershadsy
Summary: After a hasty return to the newly combined Belmont manor and Dracula's castle, Trevor Belmont makes a drunken, bold statement that garners both Sypha and Alucard's attention. What they make of it is something that drives home deeper than any of them expect.





	Sink Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I have no idea how to tag in this particular fandom! At any rate, I watched the Castlevania anime and was charmed. This fic was inspired by a meme, as you'll quickly be able to tell. And our friends here are going to learn that their words have consequences! 
> 
> The title is inspired by this song, have a little taste before you dig in:
> 
> "Yeah, tell me that you're better and you'd rather just forget that things have gone too far.  
> You're all I see, sink into me. Sharpen your teeth, sink into me.  
> I'd like to see our roles reversed, to watch you hang on every word,  
> I'd like to see you have your way."

Alucard should have known that going on a quest to kill the most powerful vampire in the world would not curb Trevor Belmont’s appetite for ale. But, he also could not foresee him or Sypha sticking around any longer than that. He fully expected to sleep for the rest of his days beneath Gresit, in a coffin of his own making, with nothing but the company of machine cogs and bats.

Yet, here he was. Alive, with a nose over his book, and watching Trevor stumble through the library finishing up his fourth pint. Sypha was watching him too, albeit with much more amusement than himself. _She humors him too much,_ he thought, _although with an attitude like hers, she can afford to._

“They’ll write history books ‘bout us,” Trevor slurred, making an odd dance between where Sypha and Alucard sat. He seemed to keep one route, but he weaved horribly. “A hunter, a soldier, a magician--”

“I told you, _I’m_ getting first billing,” Sypha interjected. “You’re just the horse driver!”

Trevor laughed. It shook his whole body from nose to toe, and warmed the reading room with its rich sound. _How long has it been since there has been true laughter in this castle?_ Alucard thought idly. He put a placemark in his book, snug against the crease of the page, but didn’t close it. _Not since I was a child. Did you sit in this very seat, Father, and enjoy it?_

His eye twitched, and a dagger twisted in his heart. _Damn it._

Luckily, he went unnoticed, as Trevor was the center of attention, but he wouldn’t be for long. Trevor took another deep swig of his drink. “To us!” he cheered, mid-gulp. “To _all_ of us, even you--” He whirled around, pointing his mug down at Alucard. He looked down along the rim of the mug as if it were the sight of an arrow. “--even you, you sulky bastard.”

“I think you’ve had enough, Belmont,” Alucard said.

“Bullshit!” Trevor staggered backwards, and Sypha stood up, just in case she was needed. “You’re just jealous because you don’t know how to have fun!”

 _There he goes._ “Go fuck yourself,” Alucard growled. He adjusted his hand on his book so his middle finger was prominently on display.

Trevor grinned wildly, and Alucard’s lip curled in response. This was status quo. They had done this plenty of times before--petty, schoolyard insults that never went anywhere. And then, Trevor opened his mouth. “Oh, come fuck me yourself, you _coward.”_

The room fell silent. Trevor’s mouth hung open, a flush on his cheeks that could have easily been taken for sheer inebriation, if it weren’t for the fact that his ears were turning pink as well. His triumphant grin started to fade away. He stared at Alucard. Alucard stared back, with nothing to say.

_Oh?_

He held his gaze for a moment, then his eyes flicked back to Sypha behind him, who was equally surprised. “C’mon, he’s right, you _have_ had enough,” she said, swiping at his mug from behind. She took it from him easily, then grabbed him by both arms and turned him around, pushing him out of the library.

As they left, Alucard listened to their chatter. “Sypha--” “We’ve heard enough out of you tonight. I ought to find a snowbank to stuff your head in.” “C’mon…!”

Alucard stared down at the pages of his book once again, but found that he couldn’t focus on the words. _It’s just another insult,_ he thought. _Like usual. That’s all._

_But he really leaned into it, didn’t he? “Come fuck me yourself, you coward.”_

He pictured Trevor Belmont in his mind’s eye. Brawny and broad, strong even when inebriated. When he first met him, he really did look like a vagabond--but these days, he stood a little more straight, walked a little taller, and had more of a spark in his blue eyes. _Perhaps Sypha was right--with that morning star in hand, he does have a little more purpose. Even if that purpose is killing part of my ancestry._

Alucard remembered the laughter that filled the room, and shut his book with a clap. _He’s still as rude as ever. “Fuck me yourself, you coward.” How vulgar. And who does he think he is, calling me a coward?_

He briefly imagined Trevor’s bare back, scarred from battles, and the shape from his shoulders, down through the small of his back. His head lolled to the side, and he rolled his nails on the arm of the chair. _Does he really think I’m attractive?_

_Look at you, Adrian. You’re overthinking it. It’s not worth your time._

With that, Alucard tossed his book aside and stood up. When he ran a hand through his hair, he was disappointed to find that his face was warm. _Damn it._

* * *

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Trevor mumbled while Sypha ushered him to the bedroom. At first, Sypha thought it might have been Dracula’s repurposed. _That doesn’t seem very vampire-like, does it? A normal bed. Then again, he did take a human wife…_

She attempted to undo his trousers, but he swatted her away. “Go on, I’m not a fuckin’ child, I’ve got it, I’ve got it.”

“I’m just trying to help,” she replied, crossing her arms. “It’s not my fault if you can’t tell your right from your left, and go to sleep in the filth you were mucking about in.”

He scowled at her, but managed to undress himself an acceptable amount before collapsing into the bed. Even with him on it, there was still a sea of blankets left vacant. _It’s too big even for the two of us,_ Sypha thought. _But other than this, the only option was Alucard’s childhood room, which wouldn’t fit even half of us._ She twisted her mouth as she stared at Trevor rolling over to one side. _It’s a bit of a waste._

“Ugh, my head,” he groaned.

“That’s what you get,” Sypha said, disrobing herself. “I thought we had purged you of your bad habits.”

“Whass wrong with a little drink?” he protested. “Was just celebrating...shame y’all couldn’t join me…”

“That’s because _somehow_ you raided the entire castle. And I don’t care to drink, besides.”

_“Urgh…”_

Sypha sat on the edge of the bed closest to him and stroked his hair back with the tips of her nails. _Careless man. Foolish man. And yet, here I am._ “What have we learned today, Trevor?” she asked him, a smile in her voice.

“That I’m a dumbass,” he said into the pillow.

“Correct. Congratulations.”

Trevor rolled over so he was just barely spooning her back, and so his face wasn’t buried. “I probably shouldn’t have said that, should I?” he muttered.

 _Ah, that remark to Alucard._ Her heart stuttered--part of her thought she could feign ignorance, but she chose not to. “No, you shouldn’t have called a half-vampire a coward,” she said.

“Right.” He paused, then grinded his head against the pillow. “The other thing, too.”

Sypha blinked. “Oh?”

He smeared his hand over his face. “You can’t deny it--he’s very... _attractive.”_

 _Oh, he_ meant _that, did he?_ “He is,” she answered truthfully, keeping her voice even.

“He’s got that long hair. It’s beautiful really.”

“Y-yes.”

“I still think about when he almost killed me. Or, I almost killed him. He had me pinned anyway. I still...still fucking think about that.”

“Me too,” she blurted, then bit her tongue. _Oops. That was a very intimate moment._ “Er, I see…”

He reached out and began to play with the hem of her shirt. “I don’t know what it is,” he mumbled. “He’s such a bastard, but I...I…” He seemed distracted in his own thoughts, and then he hiccuped. “I _would.”_

Sypha nodded. “So, is that why you haven’t pulled anything funny on me? Are you secretly holding out for a vampire?” She ruffled his hair and smoothed it until his bangs were covering his eyes. “How scandalous for a vampire hunter!”

He giggled and half-heartedly swatted her hand away. When she went to tuck it in her lap, his fingers lingered, so she left it close to him. “No, no...is it a crime to respect a woman?”

“Of course not. Far from it.”

Trevor rolled his head over and squinted at her, a drunk daze still in his eyes. “Did you jus’say you wanted to sleep with me?” he asked.

A flush rose to her face, but she stuck her tongue out with a wicked grin. “Despite you being _you,_ I’ve considered it,” she said. “Or, maybe _because_ you are you.”

Trevor smiled, more sweetly and gently than she’d ever seen him do so. She took special care to file it carefully away in her already brimming memory bank. “Well, I hate to disappoint, but I can’t get it up while I’m like this,” he huffed with a grunt, playing his fingers into her palm.

Sypha laughed and squeezed his hand. “You idiot,” she said, then kissed him on his temple.

“Yeah, yeah, we ‘stablished that…” He was enunciating less and less, and his eyes were already closed. “Mmmbyye ssstmmm gmmm hmmm…”

“What was that?” Sypha asked.

Trevor yawned, then settled in again. “I just think...he should be happy. I think...I want that...for him.”

His fingers curled to a stop in her palm, and she stared beyond him. _Me too,_ she thought, as he grunted and soon settled into steady breathing. _I walked into the lives of these sad men, no, sad_ children _who barely had any childhood to speak of. Trevor just needed a push in the right direction, but Alucard...his runs so deep. Not to mention he had to murder his father…_

_(“What’s the matter?” Sypha asked. Trevor was pulling on the reigns of the horses--they had barely made it past the forest where the Belmont manor slept. “Trevor?”_

_“We should go back,” he said._

_“What? Why?” She looked behind her, Dracula’s castle looming behind them. “You’re not getting cold feet about our grand adventure, are you? I am_ not _letting you rot out there in the countryside--”_

_“Listen! Shut up!” he snapped. “I’ve just got this strange feeling.”_

_“Oh good, you’re having feelings again. It’s about time!”_

_Trevor hopped off the wagon and guided the horses by hand, easing them to turn around on the trail. “And you call me rude!” he exclaimed._

_Sypha huffed. “Well, maybe you ought to treat others like you want to be treated!”_

_He shook his head. “I just don’t want that sad sack crawling into his coffin so soon.”)_

She reflected on the scene from earlier, slipping her hand from his and placing a finger to her lips. _So, he was worried about him, then. I trusted that he would be fine. But, now that I think about it--_

A shuffling interrupted the silence of the night. Sypha stood up suddenly--when she looked down at her companion, he was still fast asleep. _What was that?_ She held her hand up and sparked fire in her palm before edging slowly toward the bedroom door. _More monsters? It was so quiet I could barely tell, but I definitely heard something._

The hallway outside was completely dark, but her flame illuminated a shadow lingering beside the doorway. “Who’s there?” she asked cautiously.

Alucard stepped into her light. “It’s just me,” he murmured.

“Ah,” she said, breathing a sigh of relief. She flicked her hand up, and lit the torch closest to them, on the opposite wall. “I got nervous for a second…”

“Who else could it be?” he replied with a smirk.

 _True._ In the bedroom, Trevor began to snore. “Were you eavesdropping?” Sypha asked, still keeping her voice low.

Alucard’s eyes wandered. “Perhaps.”

“So…you are aware, then.”

“I’m aware of a drunk man’s homoerotic ramblings, yes.”

Sypha snorted, and quickly covered her face. “Those are the most honest ones.”

 _“If_ he remembers in the morning.”

Alucard crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, eyes pointed down, yet still toward the door. _Lonely, lonely, lonely,_ Sypha thought. _I could never survive if I tried to live a life like he does._ “It was his idea to come back, you know,” she said.

“Was it, now?” His expression was imperceptible.

“I think he cares about you,” she said. “Truly and honestly. Never mind all those childish insults.”

“Hm.”

 _You’re like ice._ The doorway stood between them, and Sypha crossed the threshold of it to touch Alucard’s arm with the tips of her fingers. “I do, too,” she said, urgency lacing her voice. “I want you to be happy. You should be.”

He did not move, nor even flinch. “Should I?”

Sypha winced and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Oh, for God’s sake, you’re just as stupid as he is!”

 _This_ received a reaction--Alucard dropped his arms and frowned. “H-hey…”

His pout was so magnificent that she struggled to keep from openly laughing at it. It took a magnificent effort, and she focused herself on holding his one hand in two of her own instead. “I swear, you two boys need to get out of your own way and just _think_ for two seconds. That’s it!”

“I can think fine,” Alucard huffed.

“Yes, so!” Sypha edged closer, hopping on her toes. “You don’t have to indulge me, or Trevor in his fantasies--”

Alucard leaned forward with the top half of his body. “You?”

She detected amusement, and the glint in his yellow eyes was palpable. “Never mind that!” she exclaimed, shaking her head vigorously enough to make her fluffy hair bounce everywhere. “My point is that we _care_ about you, and we want to make sure you’re _happy,_ and not _lonely,_ or faking your death in a coffin somewhere!”

He paused to mull this over, then chuckled deep in his chest. “Do you think that you can fix me?” he muttered.

“I said no such thing,” Sypha retorted, “nor did I--Alucard…”

His tone grew bitter and dry. “Could you ever hope to understand the sorrow I have endured?”

_“Alucard.”_

“Do you--”

“Stop! Stop that, you’re--” Sypha hissed between her teeth. “You’re so fucking _stupid!”_

In the bedroom, Trevor snorted in his sleep, muttering as he rolled over. “Alucard…Sypha, look at this…”

Alucard jerked his head up and froze, staring into the bedroom. He stayed that way until Trevor began to snore again, which was a significant amount of time. It was enough time to make Sypha’s joints ache for being still. She wondered what he was dreaming about, and wondered if Alucard was thinking about the same thing. _It's about us. Would you dream about us, Alucard?_

When it passed, Alucard’s shoulders drooped, and he looked at her in the face. “I…am sorry,” he sighed.

“It’s okay,” she assured. “You’ve been through a lot. More than I could ever imagine. It’s okay…to feel vulnerable.”

He nodded, then reached out and cupped Sypha’s cheek in his free palm. “You could be right,” he said.

Alucard pulled her forward and placed a gentle, careful kiss on her forehead. It lingered there, and in that time when his lips were leaving her forehead, Sypha tilted her head up and met him halfway. As they kissed, unexpectedly and softly in the hall, she lifted her hand and dismissed the single torch, leaving them hidden in the darkness.

When they parted, Sypha found her arms at his hips, and his along her back. _That was nice,_ she thought, withdrawing to herself. Her mind felt calm, but her hands trembled slightly. _I almost feel guilty, getting to him before he did. Almost._

“Will you be going to bed?” Alucard asked.

“Yes,” she replied. “He’ll be looking for me otherwise.”

“Of course.”

“What will you do?”

“I may retire to the parlor.”

“I mean about Trevor.”

“Ah,” he said, then sighed through his nose. “Perhaps…I will see if he will put his money where his mouth is, as the expression goes.”

Sypha grinned. “So, you _are_ interested.”

“Good night, Sypha.”

A gust of wind flew past her, and he was gone, leaving Sypha with the memory of his hands at the small of her back.

* * *

 

Trevor made it a point to stay sober for the entire day, thanks to the throbbing headache he received in the morning from last night's indulgence. The fresh air and sunshine did him some good, as he spent most of the day practicing with the morning star against a hapless dummy made out of stone and burlap. It was no match for him, of course, but it distracted himself from his own thoughts long enough. It was easy to focus on the movements one had to make to crack the edge of a whip, to make it move to your liking, to make it wrap around an opponent to trap them. It was tactile, it required physical finesse and focus--these traits were ingrained in him as a member of the Belmont lineage. So, they were easy. Other things weren't, but _this_ was.

Then, it was sunset.

The castle was quiet, which in itself wasn’t unusual. It was huge, and with only three people milling around in it, their footsteps couldn’t echo that far. But, for Trevor, it felt more silent than usual, save for the rustling of trees and flutter of birds just outside. _I’ve barely spotted either of them all day,_ he thought, tucking the morning star into his belt. _Save for Sypha in the morning…_

_(warmth against my back, arms around my waist)_

_…and that was nice._

He wandered up the staircase of the main hall, then down and around to a long corridor that seemed to have no end in sight. _This was the way to the inner library, right? That’s the best place to find Sypha. Or maybe it’s the parlor. I could find Alucard that way._

_(“Go fuck yourself.”_

_“Fuck me yourself, you coward!”)_

Trevor smacked his head with the heel of his palm. _I said that! I really did. That’s…just great. Fucking wonderful. I didn’t really mean that._

_(“Belmont.”)_

He shook his head vigorously and squeezed his eyes shut. _Yeah, I did. Why else would I come back like that? He’s an asshole. Half vampire asshole who’s ripped and prettier than anyone should be. And that deep sultry voice. And he’s great with a sword. He can make it float, for fuck’s sake._

“Show off,” he grumbled to himself. The hallway seemed to stretch longer in front of him. “Where does he get off being like that?” He scratched his neck beneath his hair, eyes wandering along the side of the wall. Room by room passed that looked identical. “Wouldn’t I just love to get under his skin…”

“Is that what you’re after?”

Something rushed past him unseen.

Trevor whirled around. “Oh, shit,” he cursed. One hand on his belt, his heart raced as he backed against the wall. “Don’t fucking sneak around!”

Silence engulfed him, and he stayed perfectly still, muscles tense. _Come out! I know you’re out here, listening to me talk to myself like a madman._ He held his breath, eyes skirting the entire perimeter, as far as he could see. All he found was darkness and shadows. _He probably teleported somewhere else. Maybe the parlor is close._

He sighed, catching his breath, and relaxing himself into a slump. Just as soon as he did so, he received a swift punch to the gut.

 _“Oof!”_ he grunted. A shadow pinned him against the wall, caging him with arms over his head. “Fuck!”

Alucard’s long, silver blond hair cascaded over his face, but left just enough space for Trevor to spot a snide, sharp toothed grin. “This is _my_ house, I shall sneak about as I please,” he said.

“What the hell are you doing?” Trevor said, trying to scramble to his feet. Even as he straightened up, Alucard continued to hover over him, matching the difference. His heart pounded up in his throat. “Following me around like that?”

“I have a matter I’d like to settle with you,” Alucard answered. “You called me a coward last night. That was quite foolish.”

“Bold of you to assume I don’t do stupid shit every day of my life,” Trevor spat. “I tried to punch your dad in the face.”

“That _was_ stupid. But your self-awareness is remarkable.”

Alucard’s presence felt like it was about to suffocate him. The sensation was enough to get Trevor breathing harder, with his fingers trying to grip the wall for support. “What do you want?” he said.

“That’s what I should be asking _you,”_ he retorted, dipping his head closer. “Don’t be shy, now, Belmont, you already were belligerent enough to speak your mind last night.”

 _Shit. Shit shit shit._ “Shut up,” Trevor managed, turning his head to the side and pushing his chin out. “If you think I’m going to yank your pants down and suck you off, you’re sorely mistaken.”

“Of course not,” Alucard said. “Judging by your phrasing, that’s what you would have _me_ do to _you.”_

“Is that a threat?”

“Is that a challenge?”

The two of them were nearly nose to nose. Trevor challenged Alucard’s golden eyed stare for as long as he could. _You’re fired up,_ he thought, trying not to let his eyes wander down to his lips, and then doing it anyway. _I don’t think you’ve been fired up like this in a long time._

_I like it._

“Is it?” Trevor asked, swallowing hard.

He noticed that Alucard’s eyes were drifting as well. He tilted his head slowly to the side, letting a curl of hair fall between his eyes. “Would you like to find out?”

Trevor’s fingers twitched against the cobblestone walls of the castle. Anticipation sped his heart faster and flooded his chest with adrenaline, but by the time he flinched to move, Alucard was faster and on top of his mouth. _“Mmf!”_

Trevor was no stranger to what a kiss felt like. He had done it several times. None of those times were as intense as the one he found himself wrapped up in. Alucard pushed him right up against the wall, pinning his wrist with one hand and pulling his hair back with the other. Trevor struggled to breathe through his nose, but his eyes were shut tight, tasting, drinking, _consuming._ It made him dizzy, and only the grace of the wall kept him upright.

And yet…

…as hungry as it was, Alucard slipped his hand away from his hair, down through Trevors face, through his neck, down his chest, all the way down to his back. There, he pulled him against him, prying him off the wall, and hugged him against his chest as he continued to kiss him,

and kiss him,

and kiss him.

Trevor wrapped his arms around his shoulders. _Oh, God. I’m having feelings again._

Alucard broke the kiss by tugging on Trevor’s bottom lip, somehow gently enough with his fangs so that he didn’t draw blood. He was also short of breath, and the two of them panted into each other’s chests. “Haah, oh, fuck,” Trevor breathed. “God damn it.”

"Damn it is right," Alucard huffed, still holding onto him tight. “How do you think I feel?”

Trevor played with his hair, twisting thick strands between his fingers. “This might sound crazy,” he said, licking his lips. “But I want some more.”

Alucard smiled, one of his fangs poking out of his lips. “Making your ancestors proud tonight?” he quipped.

“Oh yes, fucking around kissing a vampire’s son,” Trevor replied. “My goal is to burst into flames any time I enter a church _and_ my family’s manor.”

“Very good.”

Alucard held him closer and kissed him again, although this time, it was accompanied by a rush of wind assaulting Trevor’s ears. As soon as it stopped, he broke liplock to reassess his surroundings. They were out of the corridor and inside a bedroom. “What…?”

“Someplace more comfortable,” Alucard muttered, dragging his lips along his neck. His breath was hot, and it made Trevor tilt his head back and sigh. “Do you like that?”

 _“Ahh_ …I…yeah,” Trevor replied. His hands wandered down along his shoulders. The collar of Alucard’s shirt was open, just within his reach, and he had the thought of ripping it off straight down the middle. “You…carried me here? Just like that?”

“I’m very strong, you know this.”

To emphasize this, he grabbed one of Trevor’s thighs and used his other arm to hoist him up by his rear, forcing him to wrap his legs around Alucard’s hips. _“Ack!”_ he exclaimed, wildly grabbing onto his shirt to keep balance. “Yeah, I know, I know!”

Alucard dumped him onto the bed, pushing him back enough so he could straddle him. “Enough about that,” he muttered. “I’m not done tasting you.”

Trevor surprised himself when he let out a startled moan in response, but it was captured by Alucard’s mouth as soon as it left his own. He responded to each kiss, each movement with enthusiastic fervor. _I could get used to this. Really fucking used to this._

He snaked his hands beneath Alucard’s shirt, and as soon as his fingertips drifted along his chest, he sat up and allowed him to take it off. _He wanted this too?_ Trevor thought, as he sat up to let him take off his top layers. _Loneliness can make you do crazy things._

_(but I don’t want to be lonely)_

_I don’t want him to be lonely, either. None of us._

Alucard stayed up on his knees, and kept Trevor on his by holding him by his hips. He was breathing hard, eyes scanning his chest. Trevor reached out, drawing his fingers under his chin to garner his attention. When Alucard looked up, he arched an eyebrow in surprise. “What?” he said.

Trevor was charmed. A smile perked on his lips. “I think I’m feeling something,” he murmured.

Alucard’s eyes flickered down. “That’s your dick,” he offered dryly.

The tightness in his his pants wasn’t something Trevor had necessarily ignored. Nonetheless, he continued to hold his face. “This is something else,” he said.

This time, he initiated the kiss, softer than Alucard had before. It left more room for deliberate motions, even for Trevor to moan in the very back of his throat. Alucard pressed himself against him, shuddering with every kiss. His fangs tugged his lips every so often, but it sent shivers up Trevor’s spine, and only encouraged him to sink deeper. Soon, they were pressed chest to chest again, engrossed in the sensuality of themselves, and the heat, heat, heat.

Alucard’s hands drifted to Trevor’s beltline. _“Trevor,”_ he whispered.

 _“Nnah,”_ he moaned back, incoherent. He couldn’t recall Alucard calling him anything other than “Belmont” or “dumbass”. Foreheads touched together, breathing heavy, Trevor felt overwhelmed. “Ah…ah…”

Wrapped close, they lingered, grazing lips together, with half-lidded eyes and no other space between them. _You won’t be lonely anymore,_ Trevor thought. _Alucard. Adrian. Adrian. “Nn…_ A-Adrian…”

Alucard hummed at the sound of his name, goosebumps prickling on his pale shoulders.

 _Go on, say what you mean,_ Trevor thought, dumb and hazy from the sudden intimacy. _If Sypha didn’t laugh at you when you attempted, then neither will he. Maybe. It’s a strong assumption._ He spoke against his lips. “I…I…”

“Am I interrupting something?”

Alucard whipped his head up so fast that he knocked his chin square against Trevor’s nose. “Ow!” he exclaimed, then glanced toward the door. “Oh…”

Sypha stood squarely in the doorway, arms crossed beneath her bare chest. Part of her robes were on the floor, but her bottom half was still clothed, matching the other two on the bed. She was grinning at them. “Well?” she asked again.

“How long have you been…watching?” Alucard asked, not letting go of Trevor.

“Long enough,” she replied. “If this was the thing that was going to get you two to get along, I would’ve set this up a long time ago.”

“‘Getting along’ seems like a bold statement,” Alucard remarked. “Belmont just has a hot mouth.”

“Is that all?” Trevor said, cocking his head to stare at him. _That’s still more than I thought before he pinned me in the corridor._ “Fuck you, then.”

“That comes later.” Alucard squeezed his ass, and Trevor swore he might have winked. _Bastard!_

Sypha uncrossed her arms, showing her chest on display, and Trevor’s eyes were drawn to it. “If you’re going to bicker like a married couple, then I'll leave you to it,” she began, then took a deep breath. “ _But,_ I _am_ a little hurt that you wouldn’t invite me along.”

“Sypha…” Alucard uttered.

 _Of course she would want to,_ Trevor thought. _It was her who was leading us out of the castle when we defeated Dracula. It was her who kept telling us not to kill each other._

_A scholar, a soldier, and a hunter. How else could it be?_

“Well, come on,” Trevor said, tearing his eyes away from her chest _(they’re probably so soft,_ he thought) and opening his arm up between them. “What’s stopping you?”

He stole a glance at Alucard, who in turn was making eyes at him. Trevor noticed the flush in his cheeks, the spark in his eyes, and the trace of a smile on his lips. _It makes you happy, doesn’t it? As much as you put on that stone cold face, as much as you wanted to stay by yourself…_

_...you’re warming up._

Alucard extended his arm, opening up a space between them. Sypha skipped over to them and jumped on the bed, bouncing them. Both of them held her steady along her warm back, and Trevor’s fingers brushed against Alucard’s there. Hesitantly, their fingers linked together.

With a giggle, Sypha first turned to Trevor and kissed him, holding his face with both hands to bring him closer to her. Warm and sweet, she ended by flicking her tongue in his mouth, giving him a start before she pulled away. “Ah…”

She then turned to Alucard, whom she gave the same treatment--hands on his face, stroking his cheek while she kissed him. “Perfect,” she muttered.

Then, with a devious look, she placed one hand squarely on each of their chests and shoved them backwards onto the bed. “Now,” she said. “Let’s get started.”

“Shit,” Trevor huffed. “What did we get ourselves into?”

Impossibly, her grin widened. “You’re about to find out.”

* * *

 

Later that evening, the three were spooned together beneath the covers--Sypha next to Alucard, Alucard next to Trevor. Besides the sheets, there was nothing between them, skin against skin. “This is how it should be,” Sypha said. “There was too much empty space before.”

“I’ve slept enough,” Alucard muttered, staring at the ceiling. “I don’t really need any extra.”

“Are you sure? You sound drowsy to me.”

“He hasn’t had this much attention in a long time, it’ll wear anyone out,” Trevor said. His head was nestled on Alucard’s shoulder. “Other things, too…”

Each of Alucard’s arms were occupied by someone--Sypha holding one to her chest, and Trevor cupping his other palm in his own. _I had sex with two humans at once,_ he thought. His eyes traced the ornate details of the sculpted ceiling, swirl by swirl. _I enjoyed the sounds they made. I enjoyed how it made them feel. And how it made me feel._

_Have I ever been so close to anyone?_

He reminisced, playing back each scene. Hands on hands, touching and kissing everywhere, desperation reaching a fever pitch at climax. He blinked slowly, and behind his eyes, he could picture their enraptured faces perfectly. _They wanted to come back. It was Belmont’s idea. I told them to go. They stayed anyway._

“Alucard,” Trevor murmured, lips on his shoulder. “When we decide to travel, will you come with us?”

“You already asked me this, and I already said no before,” he replied.

“Hmm, all right,” he sighed. “When you’re ready, then.”

Alucard’s brow furrowed in disbelief, and his vision resumed focus. “What are you talking about?”

“Trevor and I have made a decision,” Sypha continued, snuggling herself closer. “We’re not leaving without you.”

“For God’s sake,” Alucard sighed, rolling his eyes. “I don’t have to listen to either of you. I can _make_ you leave.”

“You won’t, though.”

He fell silent. _She’s right. At this point…I couldn’t. Thinking back, I don’t know how I let them go in the first place. The first time I sat in Father’s chair in his study, and I broke down into tears…more than anything, I wanted someone there for me._

_It didn’t have to be my parents, in their right minds or alive again. I just needed someone who cared._

Trevor made a small noise as he shifted, and he felt his hand fidget against his palm. “I have a confession,” he said.

“Well, be out with it,” Alucard grunted.

“I think I know what it is,” Sypha said. “And I think I have the same idea.”

Trevor buried his face as far in between Alucard’s shoulder and the pillow as he could. “Christ, don’t do this,” he grumbled.

“Oh, sourpuss! We’ll say it together.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

 _What could it possibly be?_ Alucard thought, aware of his heart in his chest.

_(are you ready to hear it?)_

“Ready?” said Sypha. “One…two…three.”

They spoke in unison: Trevor’s lips against his shoulder, Sypha softly into his ear.

_“I love you.”_

A chorus so emphatic and gentle, ringing in Alucard’s ears. _That was it?_ With barely a chance to think about it, tears streamed down his cheeks. _That’s all it will take?_ He dragged his hand over his face, breath hitching in his throat. _It’s okay to be vulnerable, she said…well, here I am…_

_Could I even say it back?_

“Adrian?” It was Trevor. “Hey…”

He felt both pairs of arms wrap around him, holding him tight. “It’s okay, you’re all right,” Sypha soothed. “We’re not going anywhere. We’ve got you.”

“Hey, at least he didn’t laugh at me,” Trevor said. “Like _you_ did.”

“I didn’t laugh!”

“You did too! You asked me if I was joking, and ‘who are you, and what did you do with Trevor Belmont?’”

Despite his tears, Alucard couldn’t help but snort, shaking his head. “You two are hopeless,” he sniffled.

“Individually, maybe,” Sypha said. “But, together we defeated the strongest vampire in the world. So, I think…”

Across his middle, Trevor and Sypha linked hands, completing the embrace between the three of them. _Together, we can do anything,_ Alucard finished for her in his thoughts, even when she didn’t finish her sentence.

He moved his hand away from his face, still wet but no longer weeping. “I see,” he murmured. “Sypha, Trevor…I am so grateful for both of you.”

“Aren’t you glad we came to wake you up?” Trevor said.

“I think so.”

“How charming.”

Alucard shook his head and sunk between the two of them. _Maybe I will go with them. Mother wanted my father to travel, see the world as people do…that is something I could carry on, perhaps. Tell me something, Lisa, Dracula…_

_…is this what it feels like to be blessed?_

There was no answer, of course--only the gentle, quiet breathing of his companions on each side of him. And Alucard felt he didn’t need one.

He already knew the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I _did_ have a sex scene in mind for this piece, but chose to do a fade to black for a wider audience. If you'd like to see that happen, well, you can come in during office hours and we can schedule an arrangement. Seriously though, I'll post it separately! Thanks for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
